


Everyday struggles

by Roses_And_Books



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: everyday struggles, why being a girl sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_And_Books/pseuds/Roses_And_Books
Summary: All the problems I have and annoyances





	Everyday struggles

WHY DO HORMONES SUCK SO FREAKING MUCH. Like honestly. All I did was ask a question and get an answer and suddenly I’m about to cry. WTF. I can’t speak without bursting into tears. I don’t want to burst into tears because I’m already known as “sensitive” and people think it’s alligator tears. I can’t even defend my reasons due to being rendered speechless.

What did I ask? I’ll tell you after I explain my situation.

I’m a competitive gymnast. I go to practice 3 or four times a week. This week I only went twice due to Veterans Day. (I was at GWL where something weird happened but that’s a story for later). The weekend before I went to practice on Saturday which is at effing 8:30am. I almost broke my legs because I wasn’t used to tumbling with my morning weight which is like two pounds lighter. I also hate waking up early.

I quickly debated asking my dad if I could go on Sunday instead of Saturday because Sunday practice is four to seven. Before I could really chicken out I walked over to the couch, sat down and asked. My dad then explains to me why it isn’t logical and I already understood his point when my hormones decided “Hey this is really upsetting and if you try to talk you’ll cry!!”. My dad asks if I see his point and I manage to croak out a “yes” after an absurd amount of time petting my dog. He then asked why I got “all teary eyed” and I was rendered unable to reply. And my family already labels me as ‘sensitive’ because they see me crying when my favorite characters in books die even though they don’t know that. Plus I get mood swings occasionally. Basically hormones and puberty and periods SUCK


End file.
